


The story of Annette König

by RosieJade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, American - Freeform, Angst, English, F/M, Fluff, German, Jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a German girl who is bashed for her heritage, but won't let that keep her down</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of Annette König

 

 

  
**The story of Annette König**   
**By Rosie Jade**

  
I first came to America in June of 2009, when I was 17 years old. I came from London, England with my older sister, Charlotte, and her new American husband James.

James had come to England in 2006 for a job at St Thomas' Hospital, which is a  teaching hospital. He then met my sister, who was interning at the hospital as a phycologisty, when he ran into her on a lift and she spilled her tea all down his trousers. After Charlotte helped him clean himself up they started to talk, and as James says one thing led to another and he asked her out.

  
They dated from 2006 to December of 2008, when they married. James then got a job offer in New Jeresy from Princton to teach at their medical university. James accepted, and they where set to move in June.

  
That was when my sister found out that she was pregnant. She became completly terrified and quicley decied that she was not going to go to America, which was so far away from our family, but stay in England. She pleaded ans pleaded with James to keep them in England, and he almost gave in when I told my sister that I would come with her to America to help her with the baby.

  
Charlotte was so overjoyed that i would be coming with her. And while I had my doubts about America, I told myself that I would enjoy it there. I'm sad to say that I was completly wrong.....well at least for the first few months.

  
When we landed in America, and all three of us, James, Charlotte and I, moved into a 5 bedroom house on the outskirts of the city. The house was close enought to the hospital that it only took James about 30 minuets to get there, and it was in a very nice neighborhood, with a faboulus school district and daycare center, for when the littlest König-Smith was born.

  
For the first month or two we where all very happy, James whent to work, Charlotte stayed home, knitting clothes for the baby, and I completed my last year of schooling online.  
The in December of 2009 I turned 18, and met my first boyfriend, Troy Moore. He was an abusive bastard, who put me down at every chance he could get. The only thing that man never did to me was beat or rape me.

  
Now Troy started out very sweet, and isn't that how all abusive jackasses start out, he brought me things, flowers, clothes and  jewlery. Where just a few things he bought me in abbundence. Now you see Troy was from a very high class family, his father worked on Wall Street, and his mother was a very sucessful lawyer.

  
While Troy had grown up a high class American boy,  I grew up in a upper middle class English family. My mother was a seemstress, but my father was, and still is, a very sucessful judge. So while we had some money, we didn't have as much as Troy's family did.

  
We where from completly diffrent family's, and when Troy finally convinced me to move in with him, about 3 monthes into our relationship, he was constently having dinner parties with his colleges. And Troy would expect me to be the perfect hostess.  I would have to cook all the food, decerate our penthouse, and then get my self dunn up 'all pretty like', as Troy would tell me.

  
Now the first few parties where fine, I struggled a little, but everything came out ok in the end. But then Troy started asking me things I couldn't do, he would ask me to cook these outragious thing's, dress up in scandolous things, and decortate our house in weird and exotic things. And when I couldn't meet his standards, after the parties he would scream and yell at me.

  
At first I took it, I was 18 and very, very naive. But then he started to bash my family name, if you could not tell my name is very Germen. That is because I come from a very German backround. On my family tree you can trace my German heratiage back to some of the very first 'Germans' and even before that when it was called something diffrent. And Troy didn't like that very much.

  
He began calling my family Nazi's, and me a Nazi sympathizer. I really started to see that Troy putting me down and yelling at me like this was wrong, but only when he started to do the same to my family.

  
It started to scare me, when he would spend hour's and hour's yelling and screaming at me, about my inadaquicy, about my family and even about my apperance.

  
So I went to my sister, and i told her everything he had said to me, the months of verbal abuse i had been going through. Charlotte and James where horiffied, and they told me that under no sercomstances was i to ever be treated like that, and that if someone else did that to me, I was to come to them or go to the police.  
Then in the middle of the night James and Charlotte helped me move my things out of Troy's appartment, and back to their's.

  
The morning after that, Troy called me furious that I had disobayed him. He screamed that he wanted his, 'Nazi bitch housewife' back, and if I didn't come back, that he would have my sister and I deported. But this didn't scare me, I had my visa and was working on my citizenships and my sister married an American citizen, which automatically gave her citizenship.

  
I was very depressed for a long while after I left Troy. Even though I knew he was bad for me, Troy was what my mother would later call my first love, but he was also my first mistake in life. And I had to put him behind me, so I stayed in college, studying night and day to complete one year cosmetology program. And that was where I met Joshua Floss, when he walked into my beauty salon with his mother, who was getting a hair cut.

  
I was the newbie at the salon, so they wheren't letting me do cuts, or nails, or make-up yet. But I was manning the counter, taking money and making appointments. And Joshua sat in the chair closest to me, he was nice and sweet. The whole time he chatted with me, he called me pretty, and then when his mothers appointment was over he asked for my number.

  
He called me the next day and asked me out to lunch, he took me to a cute little kosher dinner. I was a little nervous, I had never eaten koshe before, but we ate burgers and milkshakes. And for the first time sence Troy, I  had a really good time.

  
So over the next year and a half, we dated and had so much fun. I loved Joshua so much, he treated me right, he loved me and he introduced me to a whole diffrent world.

  
I was a little wary at the begging of the relationship, I  wasn't sure how his family would like me, and I was a little scared about becoming relegious. I have always believed in a higher power, but I had never had a solid relegious outlook. So while Joshua introduced me to his Jewish culture, I learned so much. And by the time we got married in September of 2012, I participated in Sabbath every week, and we where having a Jewish wedding, with a Rabbi overseaing it.

  
After we where married, we anounced that I was pregnant, and 7 months later on April 6th 2013 we brought a little baby girl into the world, Elora Gita Floss.

  
Everyone was overjoyed, and that is where my story stops, in April of 2013, where I am happy, healthey, married to a wonderful man, with a beautiful daughter. And I am proud to say that I am Annette Floss previously König, daughter to Claus and Alvira König, married to Joshua Floss and mother to Elora Floss. My life is wonderful, I am happy, and thats all I wanted in life, and I am glad I could find that.  


 

**_FIN_ **


End file.
